Talk:Callsigns
To get the tenth prestige spinning emblem all you need to do is.. 1. Have absolutely no life. 2. Do nothing but play MW2 all day long 24/7 365. 3. Never get laid. In order to get the 10th prestige spinning emblem you have to complete the all of the challenges(as mentioned in the files on the disk) or to be a member of the IW team or be gifted by an IW memberotherwise hack it. However people have mentioned this time and time again and says it does not work, yeah it doesn't work. Not because you're doing it wrong but because it is physically impossible to get. The Master III challenges were removed which is a flag needed to unlock the emblem. Since it still has the flag that the "III" challenges need to be complete it will NEVER unlock them. (there are probably other removed challenges but those are the only ones I could find.) The reason hackers can unlock it is because in their lobbies they probably have it auto-complete all challenges(including ones that are removed) or they simply unlock the actual embling such as IW members can do. So as such, there is no legit way of unlocking it(since I haven't seen an IW member in MW2 in a LONG long time. I suggest all this conversation is diminished.) Too lazy now + I don't see how it's going to help but I'll upload pics later. To get the 10th spinning skull, you have to the Prestige Edition of MW2. I saw a level 13 yesterday (no prestige) with it on PS3. I asked him how he got it and that's what he responded with. Dunno if he was pulling my leg or not. 03:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ^He was, I have the Prestige edition but not the emblem. Also I've stopped trying to find out how to get it, I'm just having my friend unlock it via mod. [[User:Delta 4-7|'Sgt.Maj.' Delta 4-7]] 03:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Just search the game for the spinning skull and you'll see PrestigeAnimatedPrestige 10(Complete all prestige challenges) or "Ak-47 Masters III" now go away. ShatteredFoX 16:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 11:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC)To get 6fears7 you have to put the killstreak 7,8,and,9. For example, Harrier, Emergency Airdrop, and Pavelow. Enjoy :D 11:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) xbl gt= CG Horror 11:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 6Fears7 How do you get this. It appears wrong on here. I did it last night yet did not get the title. Anyone know if there is some special way to do it? =US=Backdraft=US=Backdraft 03:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Stinger title If you look at the challenges in-game there is a challenge called stinger: Veteran I, Unlocks: New Title. I've searched the page and cannot find any record or picture of this title? Please add in this title or does it not exsist? title does exist...look a little harder... Ryanfan03 20:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) So how do you get the title? I think you have to shoot down 2500 Helicopters that dood is right. (spinning 10th) u get it by completing every prestige challenge including gun 1s The dood who said the AK47 vetrain 4 was right just put it back to unconfirmed UNTIL it gets confirmed sick of people coming on the forums i go on going blah blah blah the call of duty wiki says blah blah blah this that and the other and it's all bullshit, so the MW2 spinning 10th is unconfirmed my you get it by completing all prestige challenges b4 u reach 10 prestige I think I know how to get it. I've been in an unlock all lobby the other day but i didn't get the emblem. It completed all the challenges, gave me all emblems and gun challenges. But three days later I got it. Could someone confirm if it's something to do with time played. Thanks. ~~Disrespect I played with a guy who said that u were able to get it when it first came out. Now though you have to hack for it. He also said thatwhen he first got it if he removed it it would disappear. You finish every prestige barrake!!! It cannot be obtained by completing all prestige challenges, and this is a FACT. If it is obtained by completing all prestige challenges, then that means the game testers are hackers, which they wouldn't be. Watch the "Flag Runner" gameplay trailer for MW2. As the player is about to go down the stairs, he kills a "no prestige level 34". This persons callsign shows this emblem. Callsigns Hey, this may seem a tad strange but could we move the References to the media description for <3 ''' "The Stunner" and "The Flasher" need to be switched. Along with "Stun Veteran" and "Flash Veteran". Rotating 10th prestige emble Unlocked by unlocking all emblems So I Know How To Unlock The Emblem That You Say Is "Unknown" So, First, You Have To Complete All The Challenges In The "Prestige" All In 1 Prestige. you are a gay fuck head At Least I Think... :) Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem After looking through a patch file of the game, the following string was listed as the unlock command for the Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem: "level 70 and pr_marksman_ak47_4" This basically means that you have to be Level 70, at least 1st prestige, and the challenge that needs to be completed is AK-47 Veteran IV challenge (prestige marksman ak47 4, A.K.A. Veteran IV). As I'm sure you all know, this challenge does not exist. As of this moment, the emblem is impossible to unlock. You Can Unlock The Spining tenth prestige emblem by completing every challenge and mastering every gun. -Da757Killa Source: Patch file That would be highly unlikely. 01:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Dishes are done The dishes are done emblem is probably Christina Applegate from Don't Tell Mom the Babysiter is Dead. While she doesn't say the line there is a pretty quoted line from the movie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMiEpeKMNQI spinning lvl 10 prestige emblem solved *PROVE* Ì was using a lvl hack to decrease my lvl because i was in a hack server by accident and i looked at emblems and i found this: Resized. Click to enlarge. ''Talk'' |'' [[User blog:Ukimies|''Blog]] 17:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I imagine this has to be done legit on console versions to unlock it. I'm pretty close to this y'know, with only Sentry, Heli and Stealth Bomber to go. This will be my goal in MW2 from now on! The-Dreamcaster 13:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) What i think is you have to complete all the prestige challenges including the weapon ones and i think that the ak47 veteran 4 is a prestige challenge i think u have to get 10000 headshots and kills with the ak47 if u make a video plz send me the video to my youtube channel gery98 4 more plz ok i dont see why there isnt any ranger,spetsnaz,OpFor, or SEAL emblem. like really why JUST TF-141!?SPARTAN-III leader 01:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) There is a Militia emblem R0gAAzAk Spinning 10th prestige My friend rank hacked my pc cod account to lvl 65, and im 69 right now, so i might be able to see if you get it from having all emblems and being lvl 70 10th prestige Reasoning against the 10th Prestige We all know that the emblem exists considering the '''PROOF ABOVE. This is for people who relentlessly post crazy ideas without pictures or files or videos or any type of proof of your theory. Post your proof or don't bother I will say this 5 more times Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Also, the Flash Veteran/Stunner Veteran/The Flash/The Stunner prestige titles are correct. Learn to earn the titles yourself and see the results. OmegaBlade 19:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) the spinning tenth prestige emblem '''is unlocked by simply '''unlocking every single title other than it. so once you have every emblem but that one then it will be unlocked for you to show off to the mw2 world. :You didn't read a word did you. Proof? OmegaBlade 18:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Ward should make an update to change flash bang veterans and stun veterans to the exact titles because when i had my stun veteran i had flash veteran title so i thought my game was messed up an so i asked my mates and it happened to them so i thought i would writed on this to try and make infinity ward to change it :Yeah i know it's weird how IW screwed up the titles, but all I can say is to just go by it, even if it's illogically wrong. OmegaBlade 18:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 10th prestige spinning emblem I have gotten the spinning skull by simply getting to level 70 10th Prestige (without hacking) and completing all of "The Prestige Challenges." : Please read just a few inches above this post. OmegaBlade 12:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : : : I have a friend who is with IW and he has the rotating emblem and they had given it to him and they had to do the "hack" i think but idk. : Stretchstef 18:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Cock muncher much? Well how can it be by unlocking every title and emblem if call of duty wiki has all titles and emblems but hasn't got 10th spinning? Split page? I just wanted to run this by everyone before I did it, what do you guys think if I split this page into an Emblems page, and a Callsigns page. Right now this page is WAAAAYY too big (seriously, when this page lags a brand-new laptop on a high-speed connection, we've got a problem)--WouldYouKindly 18:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Do it. It is way to long. 18:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Done, if anyone has any objection to it, feel free to change it back, but please post a reason why here.--WouldYouKindly 18:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was right in the middle of editing the emblems and went and saved the page when the section disappeared. I freaked for a moment. I thought I did something drastically wrong. But I agree that the page is way too long and takes forever to load. WHISKEY35 18:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) BOOOOOOOO! Change it back! It's a pain in the a$$ to swtich back and forth! My 5 year old PC with Cable internet connection had no probs loading it. You need to check your rig and/or your network connection if you are having problems.... EDIT: let me be more specific about my complaint. It's best to explain by example: if I am thinking about going for Marathon VI and I want to know what emblems and titles I get for that challenge I now have to go to two separate pages and search for the term "marathon"; whereas, I used to be able to find all titles and emblems for a given challenge merely by searching for one term on ONE page. Please change it back.... or at least add a link to another page that has title+emblems along -- then everyone can be happy! :It's a problem now, instead of "lag" on one page (which I never got), there's the need to wait for three pages to load in order to match up title and emblems. Anyways, it's too complicated divided, so I hope they will be re-merged. Vetis 21:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) trivia section i was just reading the entries in the trivia section and I am kind of suspicious about some of them. The movie broken arrow was about a nuke. I dont see how the toy my little pony has anything to do with a fps game. Just because the title is similar to a movie or a toy does not necessarily mean it is a refernce to that. Ryanfan03 05:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The developers have mixed a lot few of their references up, though it is more than likely Broken Arrow references the film (and not the code for downed plane carrying nukes, though that is why the film is named such). The "My Li'l Pwny" title is a reference to My Little Pony, because it says "My Li'l Pwny"! Anyways, I wanted to add my own view on the trivia section, it would work much better as a note section that uses a reflist for notes in same way as other wiki sites http://strategywiki.org/wiki/template:MapleStory/Versions/Jobs (Sometime I worry that I might make sense). Vetis 22:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i kind of get what your saying but i still do not see the link from cod to my little pony besides the name. Broken Arrow could be a reference to the song by Rod Stewart... my point is the "references" seem rediculous. Ryanfan03 20:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The title "My Little Pwny" doesn't refer to the toy however it refers to pwn. "My Little" was thrown in to make it funnier 10th prestige spinnig emblem I know i don't have a proof, but maybe someone could confirm what I'm gonna say now: as the COD4 prestige emblems are unlocked after getting 1000 kills with every killstreak (sentry, predator, airstrike, harirer, heli, pave low, stealth bomber, chopper gunner, ac130.... BUT NOT NUKE!), could the COD6 10th prestige spinning emblem be unlocked after getting 1000 kills with a nuke? It's only an idea, but maybe someone could confirm this... i know i can't confirm this...i have been playing for 17 days and havent gotten one nuke...but it is an interesting argument... Ryanfan03 20:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you get it if you get to tenth prestige and complete all challenges RedStealth78 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ye the only way to see if it works is to boost it... in ground war you get about 8-9 kills for each nuke so... more than 100 boosted games lol... (I think that there is a hidden challenge that says: "Kill 1000 enemies using a nuke", such as "Hijacker III - Steal 200 enemy care packages", which gives you another emblem, and it's a hidden challenge as well) I can attest to this. I have 147 nukes, most (almost all lol.) have been in ground war. I definitely have more than 1k kills with the nuke and as much as i wish i dont have the spinning skull coin. and no, i don't boost. Kagamindaisuki 01:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i have 281 Nukes by playing Hardcore Headquarters and Ground War, I have got over 1000 kills with the Nuke and i haven't got the emblem, so i don't think it's that : / how do i take a screen shot in the PC version wtf, how do i take a screen shot on the PC version. i used 2 screen shot programs, they make the game minimize. and print screen turns up a black screen. use fraps ;) :Use Xfire. SiPlus 09:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How many emblems are there? I'm pretty sure it is 297 and not 294. Someone else should double check this just in case I'm seeing things. It is right.and sign your posts using 4 ~s Blinzy45 08:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I checked and re-counted. There are 297 total emblems. 48 per page. 6 full pages plus 9 on the last page. (48*6)+9=297 17:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) not that i see it making one bit of differnce but yes there are 297 total. And if i did my math right there are 570 titles which means there are only 169290 combinations Ryanfan03 20:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Spinning 10th emblem The guy who posted the ak47 marksman 4 veteran challenge could be wrong because if you watch the MW2 CTF trailer again you will see a level 35 (0 prestige) with the rotating emblem. so you could be wrong. maybe it is simple as pie to get it. just no-body knows how to? i believe we have already established that we can not go by the trailer because those guys had all the titles and emblems unlocked. Dishes are done Do you really have to have ''"The emblem achieved for completing the challenge "Dishes are Done" is a picture of a woman, possibly referencing the way some people view women as people who cook and clean."? Who knows, maybe its a reference to a movie? HUNTIN TIME! (Psyclon9 15:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) Trivia: Public enemy title I believe the title "Public enemy" is a reference to the song of AC/DC T.N.T. where the verse goes "Public enemy number 1" and the challenge is to be first on TDM. I don't understand how it would exclusively refer to the song.Soviet cat 01:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Irish flag is also backwards. Also a possible reference to pepsi??? It should be green, white and then orange. In the game it's orange, white and then green. Also the blue and red emblem you get for completing the final prestige knifing challenge looks exactly like the pepsi logo. Could this be an intentional reference? Yeah it looks like it, my first assumption was an American major league logo (e.g. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2a/Major_League_Baseball.svg or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NBALogo.svg) but now that I look at it it probably is, or might be just that an upward knife would look a bit lame but it probably is, Pepsi over here (NZ) just changed their logo to a shitty abstract art crap. (Psyclon9 15:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) It is the Ivory Coast flag, they were too lazy to also put in the Irish flag, thought that nobody would notice. It is very unlikely they would add the Ivory Coast flag, as noone in the Ivory Coast will be playing this game. More likely they got it wrong just as with the Italian flag cheating cod6 i like pudding. I also like pudding when its smeared all over my body.. i really.. really like pudding.. come on nuke boost get ur mate to go some were with a tactical insertion u kill him 25 times an get nuke gay "You can easily get the title "Protect and Serve" by standing in front of a sentry gun, or having a friend shoot at you with a MMG (mounted machine gun) in a Hardcore Team Deathmatch." the last part is an invitation to cheat. (shield boosting) Secondary titles have recently reached 3rd prestige and have started using the G18 machine pistol. i am level 31 and have completed all of the attatchments but have not recieved the gold title as you do on primary guns. can you get titles like those for secondary guns? Secondary titles have recently reached 3rd prestige and have started using the G18 machine pistol. i am level 31 and have completed all of the attatchments but have not recieved the gold title as you do on primary guns. can you get titles like those for secondary guns? I.C.E. Man I believe it is a reference to Chuck Norris' Walker (Texas Ranger). I cannot confirm it by myself, but I'm almost positive it is. "master" title is only for primary wepons , for unlocking all attachments Spinnin' 10th very first post here , when guy shown on a picture in PSE program , that u need to complete all prestige challenges, u have to know, that prestige challenges are wepons last two light green challenges, so u have to done it + 1000 kills with killstreaks+ maybe hidden prestige challenge like 1000 kills with nuke, one guy in polish forum said, that he done 100% profile with easy account manager, and had no spinning, then he modded 999 kills with nuke, then he went to server drop a legit nuke, and "termonuclear war IV" challenge completed was shown, so this is maybe the real way to get this emblem Spinning 10th prestige emblem Everyone is wrong,u c that emblem is impossible to unlock,u can only unlock it with hacks.But,if u unlock it,it is like a trigger.Once unlocked u will be banned. TY guys. I think it is only for IW emploies (I know I cant spell) which is the same for the gold D-Eagle.(My friend knows someone in IW who confirmed the Golden D-Eagle thing but he is not in the company anymore) What bout if you unlock it on splitscreen? IW can't do anything bout it then can they? My friend and I are gonna look at the challenges and think bout some ones that they may have missed. If you think bout it this emblem (10th prestiege spinning emblem) is the best emblem u can unlock. So it would need to be unlocked by the hardest challenge possible. How bout calling in 3 nukes in 1 game. Or calling in a nuke while on final/last stand. Things like that. That's the kind of stuff im trying (on ss) If i ever do unlock it i'll post it right away :) The answer... dun dunnnnn... To unlock the spinning 10 prestiege emblem u need to... be a hacker!!!!!!! 1. Sign your posts. 2. You need to unlock all other emblems, then you unlock it. --TMOI {Talk} 01:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Emblems The scroll one is done by completing the "Airstrike Inbound: III" '''challenge, 1000 precision, harrier or stealth bombers I think it is The treasure chest is for stealing 200 enemy care packages Spinning skull emblem There are so many comments about the spinning skull emblem, can someone give me a reliable answer as to how to get it please. Thanks, jelly beeeaan HOW TO GET THE GREAT WHITE NORTH TITLE How do you get "great white north" title. I know it's with the flashbang vetern, but how. I've been flash banging everyone and can't seem to get it to work. What am I missing. Answers to HOW TO GET THE GREAT WHITE NORTH TITLE You have to kill 20 enemies while they are still dazed by a flashbang. Along with the "great White north" title you also get " the flasher" tile. Hope this helps. Jelly beeeaan spinning skull emblem unlocked you need to get 10,000 7,500 5,000 or 2,500 head shots with ak-47 its one of those trust me more likely to be 10,000 headshots for proof be lvl 70 10th prestige and try getting 10,000 head shots with ak-47 also post video i dont lie try it on split screen but make sure your 10th lvl 70 Ah yes! The wonderful mighty spinning tenth prestige golden skull thing-a-ma-bob. It's so highly coveted and sought after. But how come I don't see people with it? Even hackers and boosters can't even seem to obtain it. In fact, I've never even encountered it in any game lobby (PS3) and I always check out everyone's callsign title. Perhaps its like the unicorn...uncapturable. And I keep hearing some people how they got it and they suddenly had it for no reason or they got it after 1000 headshots with a thumper or something else ridiculous like that. Maybe, just maybe, it is (currently) unobtainable by conventional means and the only people who can obtain it have to litterally hack their systems hardware, making modifications to allow the emblem to appear. They can probably set up a special lobby or something and anyone who enters it can suddenly get it. I'm just basing this off of the facts at hand. I know some people say they got it legimately and everything...and to them I have this question: When you obtained the emblem, was there a special message displayed on the screen? What did it say? I would think it would have the same guitar fanfare and some sort of challenge completed message. Just my thoughts on the matter. B-TROG 20:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC)B-TROG I THINK THAT THE AK-47 VETERAN OR MASTER IV IS UNLOCKED AFTER UNLOCKING EVERYTHING IN THE GAME AND THEN A CHALLENGE 100% UNLOCKED CAMPAIN 100% SPEC OPS AND 1100% MULTIPLAYER WHICKH MEANS 10TH PRESTIGE LVL 70 AND ALL ATTACHMENTS AND CHALLENGES INCLUDING THE HIDDEN ONES THEN I THINK THE CHALLENGE UNLOCKS AND YOU GET THE KILLS AND OR HEADSHOTS FOR THE AK-47 BCAUSE ROBERT BOWLING SAID IT WOULD BE THE LAST THING U UNLOCK MSG ME ON MY YOUTUBE gery98 WOW what idiot believes this rubbish WOW u guys r idiots there is no legit tenth spinning emblems its for unlocking everything at tenth prestige so u need things like 1000 stealth bomber kills and 1000 multikills with javelin plus 1000 headshots with every gun there is no hidden 1000 nuke kills challenge stop believing stupid lies. plus who could possiblly do all that LEGIT not boosted already. WOW what idiot believes this rubbish WOW u guys r idiots there is no legit tenth spinning emblems its for unlocking everything at tenth prestige so u need things like 1000 stealth bomber kills and 1000 multikills with javelin plus 1000 headshots with every gun there is no hidden 1000 nuke kills challenge stop believing stupid lies. plus who could possiblly do all that LEGIT not boosted already. MW2 Spec Ops Help me please!!! its my first ever post LOL I need a little bit of help (8stars) to complete spec ops and complete the game (achievements) please help me :) Stephhomer 17:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) How do you need help Can you do spec ops on xbox live if so, Could you do it that way. I also need to finish spec ops but I gave up on harder levels. If you need any help my gamertag on xbox is jelly beeeaan. 10th prestige spinning emblem Listen everybody, '''me and 2 of my other friends know how to get the 10th prestige spinning emblem. i am 4th prestige and it took me forever to get the emblem because you need to finish every single challenge in the game. even the hidden ones.' I HAVE CONFIRMED THIS. I TESTED IT 3 TIMES.' first, me, and i got it. then my other 2 friends did all the challenges and they got it. If none of you belive me then how about YOU TRY IT. 01:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed to be false. 01:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) You cannot get the 10th prestige spinning emblem. It's been confirmed. You cannot get that emblem. It was removed before release. The only way to get it is by hack/mod. spinning 10th emblem I think you have to work for IW to get it or hack Stop posting stupid things Stop posting stupid reasons for unlocking the spinning tenth emblem. It as simple as this: complete all prestige challenges at tenth prestige. You don't need all gun challenges, there is no secret nuke challenge. Just complete all prestige challenges at tenth prestige. I don't think it matters what level you are, just that you are tenth prestige. Your welcome. jelly beeeaan Are you sure? 09:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure Above Is how to get the tenth emblem. Infinity ward would not put the emblem on the game if it was impossible to get. You don't need to be a hacker, you just need the time and patience to get to tenth prestige and do all prestige challenges.jelly beeeaan :It's been proven impossible to get; you have to complete the AK-47 Expert IV challenge. It was removed from the game before release, so the emblem is impossible to get without hacking/modding. -- 06:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 10th prestiege spinning Guys how can it be unlocked by unlocking all titles and emblems cause cod wiki aint got it and he has all T and E's (apart from 10th spinning) What I'm doing is looking at all the challenges on prestiege and thinking bout some of the ones they might have missed out and not put down and trying them out for myself. I mean some people have said it's a secret and some people have said it's literally impossible to unlock it's just to catch hackers. I wish they would just tell us that maybe you have to be a certain presteige to get it. I mean ive seen a lvl 65 pres 3 with it. He said he got it on 1st pres and some ppl got it on like 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Also, I'm sure u guys r aware of the fact that infinity ward think that if anyone has it they hacked it online. Will they still know on ss (splitscreen)? Please leave a reply or another comment. Thanks for ya time :D :I'm going to copy and paste what I said above: :It's been proven impossible to get; you have to complete the AK-47 Expert IV challenge. It was removed from the game before release, so the emblem is impossible to get without hacking/modding. -- 06:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw the spinning skull tonight! The players name is TayfunStyler. He played with a clan called G⎮s∗ He had the rotating skull. He was prestige 9 lvl 70. SPINNING SKULL i looked into challenge lobbies, sometimes the hackers do not get the spinning skull - until recently. Recently you may of noticed loads of people online with it, i looked at the hallenge lobbie hack again again and this time they added like a 1000 of each accolade. I was one of the many who thought that it was complete all prestige challenges which didnt work, after searchin many blogs and youtube the only thing left for me to try is to get every accolade with all prestige challenges done. i agree that teh coding ak47 challenge does make this look un achievable, unless that was code that got taken out of the game, 'Retards and leve'l Why do some retards put some level on their callsign thats WAAAY lower than there's? just to show theyre retarded? Nextinline 05:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) can you get the mastery titles for secondary weapons aswell as primary weapons? If you can please tell me how For the above question If you mean the silver and gold titles then yes, the silver weapon title is for 2500 kills with the weapon and the gold titles are for 1000 headshots. Hope this helps. jelly beeeaan